Dark Academy
by Kalorna Enera
Summary: After his fifth year, Harry is invited to attend the Dark Academy. This is the place where the Dark Arts are common place and seeing a vampire having a heated argument with a fire elemental is no surprise... Are the students there completely irredeemable?
1. Invitation

Important A/N #1: For any of you that read my first fic Chaos Mage (or may be interested in reading it) this story has nothing to do with it. Chaos Mage was the story I thought of after book 4, this one after book 5. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Important A/N #2: In this story I may use a bunch of character designs, names, or descriptions from other stories or sources. I did this because they fit perfectly into my story. So if you notice a name or character you recognize, it's probably something I borrowed, and I DON'T own them. This in no way should ruin the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.  
  
Please review after the story... PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Dark Academy, Chapter 1: Invitation  
  
Harry stared bemusedly up at the crack in the ceiling just visible in the twilight. There was nothing else to do. He had finished all of his summer work for the new school year. Last year... NO! No, he did not want to relive the tortuous memories again. Harry rolled over onto his bed and gazed at the small mirror he held in his hand. The horrible void in side him ached. Why? Why did it have to be Sirius?! some part of him screamed, still unable to except it or believe it. It was the only way he could think of to bear it. Don't think about it at all. Completely forget what had happened last year, last June, in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
There was a soft hoot and Hedwig's bright eyes appeared in the mirror from above him. He gave a wane smile and reached up to ruffle the feathers of the snow-whit owl that perched on his bed. Unable to visit the Weasleys because of Dumbledore's orders, he hadn't any friend to talk to. Except Hedwig. As a faithful owl, she did her best to cheer her master the only way an owl knew: a freshly caught mouse.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry murmured. After another moment he buried his face in a pillow. His scar was burning dully, and he did not want to think about Voldemorte, or his nightmares. He shuddered. He could still see flashes of green light, dead bodies, people screaming. He had written to the Headmaster to tell him, but it seemed that Voldemorte was cutting him off, preventing Harry from seeing what he was doing.  
  
I wish I could do something... The prophecy said we would sooner or later meet and one kill the other. I want to do it now. Now, before he kills anymore people. Before I kill anymore people, a small voice inside him spoke. By letting him live. If you were stronger, no more people would die. It's me he wants; let him come after me not some muggle-born. Pain and self-disgust filled him. I'm just lying here; I could do something, anything... He cried softly into the pillow, envisioning Sirius fall through the veil again ... and again... and again...  
  
Below he heard the doorbell sound and Uncle Vernon's chair creak as he went to open it. Things, admittedly, had been very pleasant. Considering where he was anyway. So terrified of the visitors from the train station were the Dursley's that they didn't dare abuse Harry in any way. Despite this he spent most of his time in his room. Now Vernon was shouting something. Harry chuckled under his breath. Probably a salesman. But what kind of salesman comes around this hour? Harry wondered sleepily, beginning to doze off. I t did not quite register in Harry's mind that footsteps were thundering up the stairs.  
  
"Boy! There some-person here to see you!" There was Vernon's desperate banging on the door. Wh-What Harry thought. The banging stopped and the door opened as a figure stepped in.  
  
"Hello, Harry. May I come in?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Professor?!" Harry, in haste to stand up, ended up on the floor somehow in a tangle of sheets. What was Dumbledore doing here? Behind the Headmaster's shoulder Uncle Vernon's face was tomato red...furious at the very thought of second freak in his house. Dumbledore's worried face relaxed suddenly as he realized what Harry was staring at.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Dursley. I will have a quiet little talk with your nephew right here," Dumbledore smiled, shutting the door quietly in Vernon's red face. He turned back to Harry, who was now standing silently with Hedwig. The Headmaster glanced about the room, taking in the trunk, few pieces of furniture, and various school supplies scattered about the bare floor. Harry gazed back into the old man's tired eyes. Old man... He was very old, Harry realized...ancient. The Headmaster summoned up a small pouf, looking ridiculously like the ones in Trelawney's classroom, and placed it buy the bed.  
  
"Sit down please, Harry. Will you have a lemon drop?" In a small cellophane bag there was a handful of bright yellow candies. "They happen to be a favorite of mine." Harry sank down onto the bed and took one, never taking his eyes of Dumbledore. The expression he saw was old, tired exhausted, regretful, and... sorry?  
  
"I would first like to say Harry... That I'm sorry it had to be this way," Albus glanced up at the teenager opposite him. No, Harry was no longer a child, no matter what his chronological age might be. The boy's hair shadowed his face, but the emerald eyes had grown bright, unnaturally so.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I am here."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, you see Harry, there are many things I would like to say to you. Many that as you know, I should have said earlier," Dumbledore heaved a tired sigh. "Here are some letters that the Mr. Weasleys, Miss Granger, Hagrid, and Mr. Lupin wanted to send with me."  
  
Harry took the handful of letters from the Headmaster. There was also a small package, from the looks of it, it came from Mrs. Weasley. He did not open them as Dumbledore sat silent, watching him intently. Not receiving an answer from Harry, he continued.  
  
"It partly concerns the prophecy." I was wondering..." but the old Headmaster didn't seem to know how to say what he had to tell Harry.   
  
"I want to kill him," Harry heard himself say in a husky voice. "If I could do that, if I were strong enough to do that, no more people would die. Because I am the one Voldemorte wants..."  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore sharply. "Don't you ever believe that any of this is your fault. Ever! You are not responsible for the crimes and atrocities the Dark Lord commits, or the weaknesses of the Ministry of Magic, or the mistake and shortcomings of your elders." Harry jerked to his feet.  
  
"But I still want to do something. Anything! I want to fight back! I would do anything to get stronger and...and," yet again the memory of Sirius's death flashed in his mind's eye. "And make him pay for everything that monster has done!"  
  
"I see." Dumbledore seemed to consider Harry's out burst for a moment or two. "I was both hoping and dreading you would say that." He pulled out a gray piece of parchment, Harry notice a black and red seal on it. "This is a letter of acceptance from the Dark Academy." Harry gave him a questioning look.  
  
"The Dark Academy is practically what it is called. Among the few wizards and witches that know of its existence, it has an extremely bad reputation. It not only teaches thorough knowledge of the Dark Arts, it accepts any manner of student. All those that are shunned by most: werewolves, dark wizards and witches, vampires, certain half-breeds... it exists in an environment where each student must learn to fight against other students and the school itself to survive. It also teaches many techniques, such as Necromancy that have long since been destroyed by many Aurors. There are however, two things-maybe three, to be said in its favor. It teaches an extensive DADA, more so than any other school on Earth. Secondly, there is a definite rule that protects new and young students from any attack of the Dark Arts on its grounds. Apparently they do not want the younger generation to die before full capable knowledge. Lastly, Voldemorte incredibly does not know of the existence of this school."  
  
"And?" Harry prompted.  
  
"The headmaster has written to suggest that you join them this year. Harry, I do not approve of the Dark Arts, under any circumstances. But it seems that you will learn more about them and how to defend against them than from any person I know of, including myself. That is why I have left the decision up to you."   
  
"I'll go," Harry replied instantly. Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"Harry, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes. I'll-" Harry stopped as he saw the expression on the headmaster's face. "Professor, sir, I don't ever intend to become anything like Voldemorte. I want to learn what they have to teach me so I can face him. Nothing more."  
  
"Very well then." Dumbledore got up. "We'll leave now." He gave a quick flick of his wand and Harry's possession and clothes flew and arranged themselves neatly in the trunk. Harry pocketed his wand and followed Dumbledore and the now floating trunk down the stairs. In the living room, the Dursley's jumped to their feet, Dudley unsuccessfully hiding behind Aunt Petunia.   
  
"Harry will be returning next summer, Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore informed him. "Please enjoy the remaining of your summer."  
  
Harry walked out the door without a backward glance at his relatives. If Dumbledore noticed this or cared, he said nothing. Outside he tapped the trunk and glanced up at Harry.  
  
"We'll portkey to the Leaky Cauldron from here, Harry. Grab hold." Harry gripped the trunk strap tightly. He still hated traveling by portkey...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood silently with Dumbledore outside the Leaky Cauldron. The sky was completely overcast and the only light was the one coming from the pub behind Harry's shoulder. A breeze had picked up and shooed debris and leaves over the pavement. Harry's hair blew continually into his eyes. Dumbledore was pacing besides the trunk, his wispy eyebrows drawn together. Hedwig was perched just above them on a darkened lamppost. Fawkes's brilliant plumage shimmered beside her white feathers. The Phoenix had arrived shortly after the Headmaster and student did, and Harry found the bird's presence comforting. Finally Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned to him.  
  
"Harry, I wish I could go with you, but I still have a responsibility to Hogwarts. Fawkes will becoming with you, send him if you need anything or are in trouble. And Harry..." He gripped Harry's shoulder. Never before had Harry seen that expression on his face.  
  
"...Be careful." He couldn't help but smile inwardly. He was no longer mad at the Headmaster for last year, and not telling him about the prophecy. It was also nice to hear the worry in his voice.  
  
"I'll watch my step, sir. I just don't know how I'll explain this to Ron and Hermione."  
  
"I intend to talk to them myself," smiled the Headmaster, "And I-" At that moment Tom the bartender slid his head around the door and asked him to come in a moment. Dumbledore left to see what the problem was. Harry sank down on the curb. He was sure he was doing the right thing. Then he heard a soft hum of an automobile.  
  
A long black car, it looked like a limousine, slid to stop right in front of him. A door popped open, inviting him in. Despite the darkened windows Harry noticed, with a faint shock that there was no driver. In silvery letters just below the door handles were the words: Dark Academy.  
  
"Umm, Professor?" Harry looked behind him at the pub, but the Headmaster was not forthcoming. There was a soft bump as the trunk was magically lifted and set into the back of the car. Then there was a sort trill. Fawkes took wing and alighted on the leather seat, Hedwig right behind. No longer hesitating, Harry slipped in and the door shut firmly behind him. Before he could collect his confused thoughts the limousine's ignition purred and accelerated. Leaving the Leaky Cauldron and the London street behind.  
  
Heaving a deep sigh, Harry noticed Fawkes had made himself quite comfortable on the leather seat next to the bar. A bar? This car, Harry realized gaping, had everything except the kitchen sink! No, scratch that, it had a sink. No toilet, though.  
  
Dim lights came on as the car left London and made its way into the countryside. Harry slid his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out the letters Dumbledore had brought to him and opened the one from Ron.  
  
How's it going Harry?  
  
Sorry you can't come over for the summer mate. We're still over at Grimauld place; the huge house is finally clean, top to bottom. Mom made sure of it. Anyway, hope the muggles aren't treating you too bad, if they are just call Moody. And Happy Birthday! I'll give you your present when I see you, though Mom sent some cake.  
  
~Ron  
  
PS Did you get your O.W.L. grades? Guess what! I passed potions!  
  
Harry grinned. Ron certainly deserved to pass; he had probably study for that subject more than Harry. Hermione's letter was next, and it was no surprise her first half of her letter was about the O.W.L.s.   
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
How is your summer so far? I'm staying with the Weasleys, but Dumbledore says you have to wait. Did you get your O.W.Ls back? I did, I managed to pass everything with an Outstanding except for Astronomy, which was an Exceeds Expectations. I didn't get to finish it because of the incident with that horrible Umbridge woman and Hagrid. I suspect that they made allowance for the interruption though.  
  
The Order is finally able to work with the ministry. No one is listening to Fudge anymore. So far there have been more protections added to the Ministry and Hogwarts.  
  
Are you doing all right Harry? Have you been getting any trouble from your scar? Please don't do anything drastic. And Harry, I am really, really sorry about what happened to Sirius.  
  
~Hermione  
  
Harry sat silent for a moment. Being worried about an Exceeds Expectations was just like Hermione. But it was the last part of her letter that made him think. It hurt to talk about Sirius, but there was something about Hermione's heartfelt statement that consoled him. Hagrid's was just a short note:  
  
  
  
Hope u are doin well Harry. Take care of yurself now. Happy Birthday!  
  
~Hagrid   
  
Harry smiled and opened the last letter.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
This is extremely hard for me to write, as I suppose it will be hard for you to read. Last year, Harry, was extremely difficult for everyone who knew your Godfather. I know it was hardest on you. But Harry, he died the way he would have wanted, protecting his godson. You should also know that he left everything to you, including Grimauld place, which you will own when you become twenty-one.  
  
Harry, I suppose there is nothing any one can do or say that can really help, but your friends and teacher are concerned for you. If you ever need some one to talk to, please come to me. I cannot fill Sirius's place, and will never try. In this envelope is something from your father's school days. Take care this summer.  
  
~Moony  
  
Harry slipped out a small photograph. Inside the frame Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail (who's presence probably couldn't be helped) tussled around, grinning and waving broadly. Lupin might have thought that seeing hid father and godfather, even in a picture, may have depressed Harry more. Somehow it didn't. It was good to see their faces-Moony's, Sirius's, and his father's anyway. Hedwig gave a soft hoot, drawing his attention from the letters.  
  
He hadn't noticed it at first, but the car had entered a shadowy wood. Somehow Harry got the feeling that if he wanted a walk under the trees, he was better off in the Forbidden Forest. Despite it being the beginning of July, loose leaves swirled in gusts of wind around tree limbs that seemed bare of even bark. The limo turned onto a dirt road just as the moon drifted out from behind a cloud. Harry shuddered. Perfect beginning to a horror story, he thought. The moonlight seemed to strike a pair of black, cast iron gates that appeared to solidify from thin air before swinging open without a sound. Harry held his breath. The road dipped and descended into what appeared to be an underground cave. It was pitch dark. Funny, he wondered, determinedly not thinking about the car's destination, I wonder if Dumbledore knows Fawkes glows in the dark... The ground suddenly rose causing Harry's stomach to flip as if he were in an elevator. It pulled into a round, stone cobbled courtyard. Walls rose around it before opening up into a perfectly clear, starry sky.   
  
There was a lamp burning in front of two black doors. Harry got out and stepped towards the doors with as much confidence as he could muster. Fawkes and Hedwig glided on either side of him. Harry stopped abruptly. The lamp... there was no lamp. A dim, burning sphere of what seemed to be green fire was suspended above the hand of an old man who stood waiting for him. Old, however, wasn't the first impression that you received seeing this man: power, control, the feeling this was not someone you made angry. His face was smooth, and his entire appearance was that of some great aging lord.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I presume?" Harry nodded speechlessly. The man nodded and turned back inside. "Bryron will show you to your apartments."  
  
Just as Harry felt this possible couldn't be any more unnerving, the student, at least it looked like a student, turned and smiled as he bowed slightly. Harry froze. The smile revealed a pair of long canines and silver eyes in a pale face.  
  
"Welcome to Dark Academy, Potter," the young vampire murmured. 


	2. Incidents on the Hogwarts Express

HELLO! First of all, I would like to apologize for the wait. Do any of you have a stupid summer assignment? Well, that's what I was doing... SSOOOO BORING!   
  
BTW, I am writing a story filled with dark creatures, and I don't really know anything about them. (So stupid... Like in my fic here vampires do have wings) Anyway, if I write something wrong about a werewolf, vampire, banshee or other creature, and it's annoying the heck outta you tell me and I'll fix it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. So don't sue. This is getting so dumb. I think I'll put a permanent disclaimer in my bio...zzzzzzz.....  
  
Some Thanks are in order:  
  
DaBear~ Thanks, I do my best.  
  
trojjer~ Please do keep reading.  
  
Lady FireUnicorn~ Thanks, Glad you like my writing style.  
  
Jess S1~ Hiya! You'll see, glad to see you again!  
  
Tisiphone AM~ Please come back again, I hope you like how it develops.  
  
Skysong1~ *big grin* Thanks!  
  
Ducky~ Hey, there you are! Thanks for coming and reading my fic, I really appreciate it, and it boosts my ego, see ya in school!  
  
gual1~ Thank you, I'll try.  
  
Rhysal Ash~ Here's another chapter!  
  
Vicious Lily~ Dark Harry is what I'm shooting for, but it will take me a while to get my idea off the ground and flying.  
  
saakotomaya~ You'll get plenty of surprises in this chapter!  
  
  
  
Dark Academy, Chapter 2: Incidents on the Hogwarts Express  
  
Hermione nervously moved her trunk back up onto the rack above her compartment. For a moment she had forgotten she was not disembarking. I'm shaking like a leaf, she observed. She leaned forward and hung out the train window. The train station at Hogsmeade was decorated like a little Christmas card, the scarlet engine puffing merrily into the air. Students were getting off, laughing, as they headed towards the horseless carriages that would bring them back to school from Christmas vacation. But not all the students were returning. Getting cold, Hermione pulled back into the compartment. There were soft sounds down the corridor, then a knock at her door. Neville and Ron slipped in. Their faces looked as white and nervous as she felt.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron greeted with a watery grin. Neville could only nod. "Could we-... Perhaps it would be better if we...shared a compartment?"  
  
"Yes please!" Hermione was glad to hear her own voice was not as shaky as his. At that moment Ginny and surprisingly Cho Chang stumbled in.  
  
"Um, Professor McGonagal said that the... remaining... students should move forward into the first car. They'll just detach the rest of the train," Cho stuttered out. The others just swallowed and nodded to show that they heard. They could hear occasional footsteps in the corridor step into one of the compartments around them.  
  
"Oh, this is ridiculous," Hermione sputtered. "I mean, we'll be seeing Harry again and it's not like there won't be several teachers with us so we should be all right and I'm sure-"  
  
"Hermione," Ron interrupted curtly, "You're babbling." Hermione fell silent. Suddenly McGonagal's voice rang in the air,  
  
"Paredio eradica!" Suddenly the walls around them either dropped into the floor or vanished into thin air. Looking around they could see up and down the length of the car which now consisted of several seats filled with twenty or so students. Professor McGonagal stood at one end a small grim smile forced onto her face.  
  
"I think we would all enjoy each other's company," she informed them. Ginny twisted around to wave to Luna Lovegood several seats back. McGonagal continued, "You have all consented to attend the Dark Academy the second half of the school year. I would like to say that I-and everyone else on the Hogwarts staff-applaud your courage. Usually we would never put students under such questionable safety. However under the circumstances, you, your parents, and the school staff have decided that this will aid you in protecting yourselves and others during these times when...You-Know-Who...attacks us once again. Many of you were chosen because you displayed tremendous bravery last year."  
  
Quite a few students couldn't help but grin. Nearly all of the former members of Dumbledore's Army were there. Parvati and Padma Patil shared a seat with Lavender Brown just behind Dean, Colin, and Dennis Creevey. Farther on Justin Finch-Fletchly and Ernie Macmillan were watching McGonagal intently. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones were sitting with Luna to one side. Everyone else: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Zacharias Smith were scattered about in seats. Only Fred and George were not present; neither was Cho's friend, Marietta.   
  
"You were all warned about the Dark Academy's reputation. I think I can trust you to uphold the ideals of your houses," McGonagal stated. "Loyalty, bravery, a will to learn... Make Hogwarts proud."  
  
"We'll teach 'em what we're made of!" Neville piped up, blushing hotly. Several other cheers joined him. After the students' shouts had quieted down, McGonagal turned to Hermione's raised hand.  
  
"Professor, who will be accompanying us to the Academy besides you?"  
  
"Professor Snape will join us, and Mr. Lupin has volunteered for the job." Lupin's name was greeted with more enthusiastic shouts.   
  
"And-Yes, Miss Granger?  
  
"We will be seeing Harry again, won't we?" McGonagal smiled.  
  
"Yes, we will be meeting him along the way with another student to guide you around the Academy. Which reminds me," she said sharply, "If you ever need help come instantly to me, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, or Harry. We will take care of the situation. Understood?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good." Professor McGonagal stepped off the train to talk with Snape who had just stalked up. All the luggage was put away and the students watched out the windows as the rest of the Hogwarts Express was disconnected and tugged away.   
  
"Moony!" Ron shouted out the window, waving to Lupin.  
  
"Huh?" Terry Boot shot Ron a puzzled look,  
  
"Moony, Mr. Boot," explained Lupin calmly, "is what I asked Ron to call me. The rest of you may do so if you wish."   
  
"Cool!" Dean grinned as he helped Lupin with his trunk. Minutes later Lupin leaned back in his seat as the small train started and gained speed. Hope we're doing the right thing, he thought, bringing all these students to this school. And I hope Harry is all right or I'll never forgive Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train seemed to chug as softly as possible past the countryside. All around students were quieting down, some hoping to get some sleep before they arrived in the morning. Dean was gathering up his Exploding-Snap deck after 102 games. Lupin was talking with Ron about the Order of the Phoenix's intentions up to date. McGonagal and Snape were at either end of the train car, conversing quietly with students around them. Ginny was curled up beside Hermione staring out the window into the black landscape.   
  
"Wha-What's that?" Ernie Macmillan mumbled incoherently. Lupin, McGonagal, and Snape jumped up almost immediately, wands ready, to peer at what Ernie was pointing at. Outside flying parallel to the train was a pair of cloaked figures on broomsticks. They suddenly veered towards them overhead. Everyone could hear the soft thump as they both landed on the roof of the car. There was a top hatch in the center of the car. This was lifted up and the two figures landed in graceful crouches in front of them.  
  
"Drop your wands and reveal yourselves this instant!" Snape barked, his wand trained on them carefully. Lupin and McGonagal came up behind them. If anyone had not been focusing completely on the intruders, they would have seen that every student had their wand out as well.  
  
"So much for a civil welcome..." an extremely familiar voice sighed. A cold low voice answered, sounding slightly mocking,  
  
"I give them credit though, Potter. It is wisest to be on your guard."  
  
"H-Harry?" Lupin gaped. The hood of the taller figure slipped down. The disheveled black hair, emerald eyes, and lightning scar were unmistakable.  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelped. They rushed forward but Lupin beat them. Harry soon found himself caught in a big bear hug.  
  
"Glad to see you, mate!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." gasped Hermione.  
  
"Glad to see you again, Potter," Justin Finch-Fletchly called out.  
  
Lupin suddenly stood back and held his best friend's son at arms length. Harry was taller now, and had filled out a bit more-no longer his skinny self. He was no longer wearing his glasses. His expression was tired, like it had been at the end of last year. However, there was a strange light in Harry's eyes that flashed so suddenly he wondered if it was his imagination. Harry grinned, one that lit up his face and seemed to reach into the depths of his eyes.  
  
"Are you satisfied that I am quite well, Professor?" Lupin smiled. Harry looked content, if not happy, and the Dark Academy went up several notches in Lupin's approval.   
  
"Don't call me Professor, Harry. Moony for now." Harry raised a single eyebrow, and Lupin wondered where he had gotten that expression.   
  
"Moony, the werewolf?" Everyone glanced up at Harry's companion who had not revealed his or her face yet. "You certainly are an improvement compared to Jennor."  
  
"Yes," Said Harry calmly, "This is Remus Lupin. Moony, this is..." for a moment Harry seemed uncomfortable, a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Kali. My name is Kali." The figure cut in smoothly, to hide Harry's hesitation.   
  
"Kali who?" inquired Snape sharply. His eyes fixed on her. It definitely was a her.  
  
"Just Kali. You are Professor Snape, are you not?" Snape nodded curtly. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. Until I know you better I'm sure..." She turned back to Harry.  
  
"I'll go ahead and open up the West Wing for their use. Bring them up there when you arrive. I'm sure your... classmates, will want to talk to you. And try not to get in to trouble, Wonder Boy."   
  
"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Harry responded heatedly, just as there was a sharp crack and the figure disappeared. There was startled silence for a moment as Harry fumed.  
  
"Umm, Harry?" Harry spun around to face a timid Colin. "Who's Jennor?" Harry relaxed.  
  
"A BIG pain. Also a werewolf." Everyone threw anxious glances at each other.  
  
"So, Harry... What's this place like?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are there anymore werewolves there?" Lavender asked nervously. McGonagal motioned that they all sit down.   
  
"Uh, no. No more werewolves anyway..." Harry said slowly. "So, what do you want to know?"  
  
"What'll our classes be?" piped up Hermione to no one's surprise.  
  
"You'll be studying Ancient Runes, Espionage, Physical Defense, Magical Defense, Illusions, Study of the Races, Theory of Magic, Empathy Control, Elementals, Dark Artifacts, Kything, Tessering, Poisons, Necromancy..." Harry stopped as he saw his eyes grow big and his teachers frown. "It's not as bad as you might think..."  
  
"Oh, okay then," Parvati stuttered.   
  
"The teachers aren't too bad unless they decide from the start they don't like you from the start, which doesn't happen very often," Harry offered. "And I think there is even a muggle-born there, too."  
  
"But Harry... Don't most of the students and staff support... You-Know-Who?' McGonagal asked, still frowning.  
  
"NO." said Harry adamantly. Everyone stared at him in faint disbelief. He gave them a watery smile.  
  
"They... they're too proud. Unless they choose to respect you or fear you they don't take orders from anyone. They consider serving someone else beneath them, and there is not one student there that fears him. Something about the dark Lord not having enough style..." Everyone was still staring at him. Neville's mouth was open wide.  
  
"Look," Harry sighed, "You'll only get it if you see for yourselves. A few of the students there aren't half bad."  
  
"Okay, Harry, we'll take your word for it," Hermione stated quietly. Harry smiled. It was nice to know they still trusted him. You didn't get a lot of trust at the Academy. Just then Padma Patil shrieked.  
  
"THERE IS-IS SOMEONE-" Harry spun around and groaned as he caught sight of a familiar face. McGonagal was already retaliating.  
  
"Stupi-"  
  
"-Don't!" Harry shouted dragging her arm down. He dived forward and laid a hand on Padma shoulder, "Relax." Padma abruptly stopped screaming and a dreamy, restful expression floated across her face. Harry turned to the window and pulled it open. Blue-black hair flew messily around an unearthly pale gray face in which two swirling silvery eyes burned. The vampire grinned lopsidedly at Harry as he clung easily onto the side of the train.   
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Potter," he slurred. Harry snorted as alcoholic breath washed over him. He knew that behind him his friends and teachers were staring in stunned horror at his... acquaintance.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I'm here, Darkflight. And one would think that a 551-year old idiot would know not to chug down a glass so quickly," Harry responded icily. Darkflight however was staring, no, leering at Cho Chang at the moment. In the back of her mind Hermione wondered why the vampire was so old. He didn't look a day over eighteen. Oh, yeah. They're semi-immortal and stop aging...  
  
"You're a tour guide tonight?" Darkflight chortled.  
  
"You are definitely drunk. Bugger off and annoy someone else. Your superior and Attolia aren't going to be happy with you. You're disgusting when you're drunk."  
  
"Oh, but Attolia likes me mellow... hic! I t-think so..." the vampire spluttered. He was swinging dizzily and the night breeze flowing past the train wasn't helping his balance any.  
  
"Well, I like you better when you're sober and cynical!" Harry retorted pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
"Rreeaallyy... I didn't know you swung that way, Potter." Hermione watched as a tick appeared in Harry's eye and his mouth form a grim line. His expression became even more frightening than Snape's when Neville blew up a cauldron. Darkflight didn't notice. He was too busy gloating over at Katie Bell.  
  
"Darkflight..." Harry's voice was now low and dangerous.  
  
"Huh?" The vampire turned just in time for Harry's fist to connect squarely with his face, followed by a horrible crunching sound.  
  
"Owwowow!" Darkflight went spinning off into the trees, wobbling for a moment or two before spreading a pair of midnight bat wings, "What the heck was that for?" He bellowed. Harry leaned out the window to give his response.  
  
"Just adding a little more pain to the headache you'll get by morning!" he bellowed. Not that he'll learn anything... Harry slid back in and shut the window with a bang. He turned around to a stunned audience.  
  
"Uummm, sorry about that." Couldn't his life ever be normal? No sooner do they get used to the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing, than he gives them another reason to stare.  
  
"Are there more characters like that near the school, Harry?" Lupin finally asked in the silence. Harry sighed. Here we go, he thought.  
  
"Actually, that was one of my classmates," he stuttered. More silence. "He and another vampire, Bryron, live and study at the school."  
  
"Ohh..." Harry felt his face redden. Snape took a deep breath, but an irate McGonagal beat him to the question, "What else attends this school, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"You'll see," Harry answered.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Neville?"  
  
"Is that it?"   
  
"Yes." Outside the turrets of a dark castle rose up through the trees. It wasn't at all like Hogwarts. Hogwarts gave you the feeling of adventure and home. The walls, roofs, and grotesque gargoyles certainly gave the feeling of adventure, but a dangerous one. These walls filled with dark windows and shadowy ledges told you that this place was drenched with secrets. The train slowed to a stop.  
  
"You can leave your stuff here," Harry stated quietly as he stepped out into the bare ground just inside the walls. Not saying a word, they followed him. Up a set of step leading up onto what seemed to be an expansive stone plateau. A stone circle, a stonehedge, had been erected in the center. Strange runes and symbols were etched onto the surface. Walking together they followed Harry around it. Ron shuddered there were large black spots on the ground that could only be blood. Harry, however, didn't seem to notice it at all. They entered an ivy-covered door on the opposite side of the stone hill and up another set of steps. Harry then stopped in front of a pair of ornate bronze doors that opened up to reveal a long stone hallway, twenty doors on either side. Harry stepped back so that they all could come into the hallway.  
  
"The castle is huge and there are not many students as at Hogwarts," he murmured quietly, "So you will all be able to have your own bedroom. Your luggage is already there. I'll come round in the before breakfast, to show you around. Goodnight, or, I should be saying good morning."  
  
Just as Professor McGonagal was about to ask him a question, Harry's form suddenly shimmered, as if in a mirage, and vanished into thin air. 


	3. Maybe Friends, Definately Enemies

Okay... several of you were about to kill me when I didn't update...wow, I had no idea you liked this that much, THANK YOU. *sniff* I feel so loved... I tried getting this ready yesterday but got grounded from the computer. Don't ask why just know it includes a little sister, the keyboard, several flying objects, and an irate mother... NOT, as some of you know, a good combination.   
  
Big-confusing-disclaimer-that-MUST-be-read... PLEASE: For those of you who recognize characters in here they are not, I repeat, N-O-T M-I-N-E. P-E-R-I-O-D. Touya and Touguro are the relatively the same as from Yu Yu Hakusho, except there both the good guys now... yeah, I know hard to imagine. As for Kotori and Kamui (these are Japanese names ya kno') I have been able to read only the first book of X/1999 series, so I tweaked them a bit made them siblings and stuck 'em in here. If this annoys you tell me and I'll attempt to change it... Thanks. Oh, I don't own the ideas of tessering and kything from "Wind in the Door."  
  
my favorite part: THANK YOUs!!!!!!  
  
DaBear~ Yep, Sorry... My mistake ^_^;;  
  
SkySong1~ LoL... I loved your quip about the "red wine". (Muse Tikki, why didn't you think of that? Tikki: Cause SS1 is a better author than you... KE: Waaaahhh) As for why the Dark Academy is hidden... well, it's a DARK academy. Wouldn't they hide? That really is a good point, I'll mull over that and try and give you an answer.  
  
Anakaare~ I hooked you? GREAT! Yeah, I am getting better at this fanfic thing... Thanks for reading my other story. I'M ON YOUR FAVORITES LIST?!!! *jaw drops* THANK YOU!!!!! Since school started I'm gonna try and update weekly.  
  
Jaymalee~ I'll update as soon as I can, but with so many AP classes that's gonna get tough. Thanks!  
  
Hikari~ I'm glad you think I'm good, that really boosts my fragile ego. I may not be able to update often, but I promise I won't take eternity! ^_^  
  
Kamiko~ More Harry, More action with the students in this and the chappie next and after!!!  
  
Dark Miko~ You really don't know what that means to me! Please keep reviewing and I'd love constructive critism. Ja ne till next time!!  
  
Linda~ You check every day? Wow, don't kill yourself! And yes, it is "amiga". ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: Maybe Friends, Definately Enemies  
  
Bleary sunlight spread and illuminated foreign grounds. Ginny, Neville, and Luna leaned out over the ornately carved sill. The stonehedge on the broad plateau threw up long dark shadows. The sharp, black silhouettes of the towers cut up their view of an expansive meadow just bordering the huge trunks and tangled limbs of the forest that seemed to close in around the school's walls. The ornate stained glass windows, flying buttresses, weathered statues, and hunched gargoyles gave the building the ironic appearance of an ancient cathedral. Neville shuddered and sat back down on the window seat.  
  
"It's so quiet," he whispered softly. In this place he didn't want to raise his voice. Someone might hear him. Though who that someone was and why he didn't want them to hear him he didn't know.  
  
"Too quiet," Ginny agreed softly. There was no breeze, no early birds singing... No sounds of insects or the gentle murmur of the waters from the moat below. The walls stifled any sounds from their classmates' bedrooms. Luna said nothing, but her dreamy eyes were not as blank as usual as she nodded. Ginny crept over the polished marble floor back to the luxurious bed she had slept in for the rest of the morning hours. Not very long, but adrenaline wouldn't let her feel sleepy. Neville and Luna, who had the bedrooms to either side of her, had tiptoed in a little while ago.   
  
"I'll say this for them," Ginny sighed, "I love the beds." Neville grinned and fingered the satin border of Ginny's comforter. Her room was decorated to aristocratic perfection, as was his and Luna's. Everything was a dark wood and deep colors of purple, green, and red. Well-made oaken furniture, two floor length mirrors, thick carpets, walk in closets, and the hugest beds the Hogwarts students had ever seen. Ginny gave a little bounce and to her surprised delight the mattress sent her flying several feet in the air.  
  
"Wonder what it's made out of," she wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know. I can ask." The trio spun around to see Harry's slim frame in the doorway. He walked in grinning with Ron and Hermione just behind him.  
  
"Were you able to sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Only a little," Neville admitted. Ron was looking about.  
  
"Wow, Ginny. Your bed is even bigger than mine is!"  
  
"Well, do you want to go get breakfast or do you want to eat it up here?" Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"Wha-They actually let you do that?" he gaped. "The teachers must be a load of softies!" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, Ron. I'd like to hear what you have to say after Physical Defense. You'll want to curse them into oblivion."  
  
"Well," piped up Ginny, "We're all dressed so let's go down. Is everybody else ready?"  
  
"I already showed Ernie, Dean, Dennis, and Colin where to go. I'll get the rest after they wake up." The six of them made there way down the bedroom corridor around to a set of steps, going down several flights. Luna and Ginny were conversing as the made their way down, eager to see more of the castle. Ron was joking with Harry. He hasn't changed a bit, Ron thought, except that he's not so depressed. This school can't that bad. Hermione followed last with Neville, who was as silent as she was. Harry had changed in some way, she realized. She couldn't see it, but in some way he was different.  
  
"Harry, is that the school uniform? asked Neville suddenly; motioning to the robes Harry was wearing. They were made out of some black material that seemed to absorb light around them. If Harry had been standing outside of the torchlight, no one would have been able to distinguish him from the shadow. It made not a sound as the cloth brushed the floor and clung slightly, accentuating Harry's slimness and newfound height.  
  
"No, there is no uniform, so you can wear whatever you want to, or anything you find in the wardrobes. Some of that stuff is very interesting." Ginny made a mental note to check out the closet as soon as possible. At the bottom of the steps the doorway opened into an expansive underground room. Circular tables set for five or six were scattered about. Circles of cushions with small tea tables were set near the couple of fireplaces set along the wall. There were also random armchair for those who wanted to eat alone. Dean waved them over to a table off to the right.   
  
"Weird place huh?" he commented as they all sat down.  
  
"Uh huh!" responded Ron fervently. The chandelier above them was radiating blue light. Hermione got the feeling she was in one of those out of the way coffee houses that were decorated with the weirdest pieces of furniture and accessories that all seemed to fit together somehow. All around a couple of students were pouring over books as they ate, or sitting with a couple others murmuring softly. There appeared to be a boy sitting cross-legged in mid air, reading over someone's shoulder as he munched a chicken wing. The food, they realized, tasted even better than it smelled. Ron had never seen some of the stuff present: biscuits with that resembled spun sugar in the way it melted in your mouth, all types of roasts, little pies with peppermint cream and fruit, every kind of breakfast dish, and a few others that didn't look native to planet Earth. Just as Ernie finished shuffling the last of breakfast into his mouth Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Parvati and Padma Patil hurried in with Professor Lupin. Lupin gently steered a shaken Parvati into a seat.  
  
"What happened?" asked Neville. Lupin responded with a fierce growl that made him jump in his seat.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Neville," mumbled Lupin distractedly. He handed Parvati a glass of juice after sniffing it cautiously.  
  
"There's no need to do that, Moony," Harry spoke quietly. "There are rules about attacking new students, so there most definitely won't be any poison."  
  
"And if there is no one around to enforce those rules?" Padma snapped fiercely. Harry got up and poured a light honey-tinted liquid into a goblet and handed it to her sister, setting her glass of juice on the table.  
  
"What do you mean?" He questioned softly.   
  
"We met some character on the way here," Angelina explained. "He sent...glass swords spinning out somehow into the wall behind us. One shattered and almost hit Parvati. She freaked him out."  
  
"You hexed him, I hope?" Ginny said.  
  
"We all tried to except for Parvati. He just dodged them all except for Katie's and said that we reached expectations."  
  
"Good," Harry muttered. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"How is that 'good', Harry?" Hermione and Lupin demanded in unison.  
  
"That was Touya. He is an ice elemental," Harry decided to ignore their gaping mouths and continue. "He is also incredibly fast. If you managed to hit him your very quick indeed. The others in the school that know him-personally that is-will see that even if you are beginners, you're not completely helpless. They'll back off until they see just how good you really are. By then you'll be better prepared."  
  
"ICE ELEMENTAL?!" Lupin bellowed attracting a few harsh glances from the others in the room. Harry looked sheepish.  
  
"Uh, yeah...He is not the only one. Attolia, over there, is a fire elemental." They followed Harry's gaze to where a tall buxom woman with fiercely curly scarlet hair was curled up beside a groaning young man. After a moment they realized it was the same man from the train ride: the vampire Darkflight. The conversation drifted across the room to where they were sitting.  
  
"I warned you not to drink so much wine, blockhead," Attolia was scolding. "But did you listen? Noooo..."  
  
"Oh, shut up, 'lia," Darkflight sputtered holding his head. "You chatter hurts even worse. And I can't remember what I hit my nose on..." Neville glanced back to see Harry smirk.  
  
"Probably your bedroom widow when trying to get back in!" was the young woman's retort.   
  
"You'll be tested for elemental abilities in your first class. If you do have the 'talent' as they call it, they'll fit that training into your schedule."  
  
"Ohh..." was all they could think of to say. Neville gulped.  
  
"So, Harry... Is this guy you talked about on the train... Jennor, here?"  
  
"No. After he made himself a nuisance, a couple of the students kicked him out."  
  
"They can do that?" Hermione asked, astonished.  
  
"There are two kinds of students here," Harry sighed. "The kind that wants you to mind your own business, and so pretty much tolerate and ignore you; then there's the kind that has a set anarchy where they consider themselves at the top and throw their weight around. Very few of these, though. They make themselves such a nuisance that the others... well, let's just say they make life very difficult for them." The others exchanged glances.  
  
"So we're all going to have to stay on our toes until we know the ropes," spoke Lupin.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. "But I'll help you as much as can, and there are a couple students you can ask for help, too without they're biting your head off."  
  
"Like who?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, believe it or not, Attolia and a sober Darkflight are okay, Touya as well. You see they guy over in the corner?"  
  
"The huge macho?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yes, him. That's Touguro. Ask him a question and you'll probably just get a grunt, but he'll point you in the right direction. Bryron isn't here, but as he's the only other vampire, you'll know him if you see him. He often hangs out with Hideki, she's ten-"  
  
"Ten? They actually allow little-" Lupin sputtered, but Harry cut him short.  
  
"-Just don't call her little to her face. She'll kill you. Kamui's sister Kotori is a bit of a blonde, but nice. As for Kamui himself... err, just don't bother him."  
  
"So there's vampires Bryron and Darkflight, fiery Attolia, icy Touya, macho Touguru, don't-call-her-little Hideki, and Kotori is nice but not Kamui," Hermione rattled off.  
  
"Yes, there is another, the one who came with me last night, Kali, but I'll introduce you later." Suddenly a soft tone filled the air.  
  
"What's that?" Katie Bell asked.  
  
"Signal for classes," Harry explained. "I'll show you to your first rooms. If you need me later in the day, I moved to the bedroom at the end of the hall, so you can find me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry braced himself before the doors to his bedroom burst open and Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Hermione tumbled in, Snape, and Lupin on their heels.  
  
"Harry what-"  
  
"They can't do that-"  
  
"What kind of school is thi-"  
  
"I'm going to kill-"  
  
"HARRY-!"  
  
"Mr. Potter will you please explain-"  
  
"Oh, Harry I like your room," Ginny finished. Everyone stopped shouting abruptly. Harry was sitting cross-legged on the bed; dress in gray sweatpants and shirt, a huge book opened in his lap. He was laughing.   
  
"Not a good day, I take it?"  
  
"NO!" was the fierce response. Hermione heaved herself up from where she had fallen facedown Ron nearly on top of her. Harry's room was filled with bookshelves of heavy volumes and a few scrolls. Over the biggest fireplace any of them had seen (It could have been another room it was so big) were hung several strange swords. One was a saber, another some samurai blade, one with gems imbedded in its hilt, many long daggers, and one had what looked horribly like a small silver skull at the top of the handle. But most noticeable was a crystal stone set on a small table near the bed. It threw off light sending flashes of color over the walls. Harry had come towards them slipping the book back on the shelf.   
  
"Harry, what in bloody hell did that guy teaching us meant by 'having enough magical awareness ability'?" Ron asked.   
  
"Err, it's one step to completing wandless magic mastery," Harry explained.  
  
"There is no such thing, Mr. Potter," Snape said coldly from where he stood in the doorway. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with Harry, but curiosity won over. Harry decided to ignore him.  
  
"You went through several tests didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," answered Neville for all of them.  
  
"After you get the results you will get your schedule. That was just to see what you would be taught in. Like are you an elemental, can you do wandless magic, are you good with poisons and detecting them, do you work well with animals, do you have good reflexes for Physical Training, do you have the ability to tesser. Stuff like that."  
  
"What's tesser?" Ginny asked, as everyone else was silent.  
  
"You remember how I left you last night after the train? Well that was tessering. It's a form of apparating."  
  
"I'm just confused, Harry," Lupin spoke quietly. "So tomorrow they'll be going to the actual classes? Today was just testing?"  
  
"More or less." Harry watched them all intently. Lupin looked exhausted. Snape just stood there his lip curling before turning heel and stalking out the door. Ginny and Neville looked about ready to droop and fall asleep on the bed. Ron had zoned out and Hermione was gazing at him intently, as if she wanted to read his mind. Well, she'll learn how to do that too, Harry thought. "Come on, there is something I'd like to show you. I found it on my first day."  
  
They followed him towards the large stone fireplace. As she passed the bookshelf Hermione looked at the title of the book Harry had been reading: The Nine Gates of Necromancy. She shuddered. What in the world...? Harry had step towards the roaring fire and said a single word, "Out." Immediately there was no fire to speak of, only black ashes that looked quite cooled. He stepped over these and pressed the back wall of the fireplace. A soft grinding sounded before the entire thing swung inward to reveal a passage. Harry vanished inside it. Ron couldn't see a thing as he followed. Where was his wand? He needed some light. Suddenly the passage way was illuminated and Ginny gave a muffled shriek.  
  
"Harry, what is that?!" A ball of blue light hovered a few inches above Harry's palm. There seemed to be a mist rising off of it.  
  
"It's a werelight. I don't need a wand to create it. You'll be learning how in the next couple of lessons, it's simple." He continued till they came to a spiral staircase, but Harry didn't stop. After they had gone several flight Neville began to wonder where Harry was taking them that took so many steps to get to. Finally they reached the top. There were three small oaken doors; Harry chose the second. They all stepped in to a circular room that gave way to rafters and shadows as you followed the walls upward. Off to their left were the remaining shards of a huge circular stained glass window. It was snowing outside.  
  
"Wait a minute, it's snowing inside?" cried Lupin incredulously. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't snowflakes, but thousands of little feathers. They all looked up. Perched among the rafters were owls, pigeons, hawks, falcons, and...  
  
"Fawkes, Hedwig," Harry called softly. A gentle flapping of wings announced the bird's presence. Hedwig perched comfortably on Harry's shoulder. Fawkes alighted on the floor, sending up a little storm of feathers dancing across the planked floor. Ginny offered the scarlet bird an arm, to which he quickly transferred.   
  
"You know," spoke Hermione in a small voice, "This place is actually... nice." The last rays of sunset filtered through the stained glass shards, casting flashes of color across the blanket of snow white feathers.  
  
"Yeah, I like to come here to think. I found it wandering after the first lessons. Bumped right into Miss Ri-Kali, literally. Said I might like to take the door in the center. I'm glad I took her advice," Harry answered. Lupin watched his face. Miss... who? What had Harry been about to say? Now he could see the worries the boy still carried from the past years, yet there was a spark of contentment that suppressed them. He was cooing to Hedwig as she cocked her head at her master. Harry grinned and looked up directly at Lupin. Yet again, Lupin thought he saw a flash of light over those emerald eyes just like when he observed Harry on the train. This time however, he was sure he had seen it.  
  
"I'm all right, Moony," Harry smiled. "I'll be just fine." Lupin nodded slowly. Was his concern that easy to read? It was like Harry had read his mind... He had thought last year Snape was to teach him Occlumency; did the hateful Professor also teach Harry Legilmency? Neville interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"This place is really neat, Harry. Better view than the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Don't let Professor Sinastra hear you say that Neville," Ron chuckled. "But it's cool to see over the clouds rather than up at them. How high are we anyway?"  
  
"Roughly fifty stories."  
  
"WHAT? There wasn't any tower that high when we saw the castle from the outside... And the climb wasn't that long..."  
  
"Spells on the staircase," responded Harry dismissively.  
  
"Ron, I think it would be a good idea to stand away from that window," called out Hermione, sounding extremely worried.  
  
"Hermione, it's not like I'm going to-"  
  
"RON!" Harry dived forward as someone appeared next to his friend, knocking him off balance. Harry grabbed the back of his robes and yanked. Ron came flying back in. Neville scrambled over.  
  
"Ron, you ok-"  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, JENNOR?" startled, all eyes turned to Harry and the person who faced him. This man, if it was a man, towered over Harry slightly. Shaggy brown hair twisted around a domineering face and covered the wiry frame not hidden by the open robe. A sneer revealed broken, yellowed canine teeth just below a fiercely prominent nose. There was a wand gripped in a hand of grime and split fingernails. Behind him stood two monstrous cronies that looked half mountain troll and would have put Crabbe and Goyle to shame, also with ready wands, all together a scary sight. Hermione then glanced at Harry and saw something that really did scare her.  
  
She had only seen an expression like that on Harry's face when he had chased after Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries: a mask of complete fury and hatred. His hair suddenly became wilder as flashes of lightning ran through it and over Harry's frame coming down to snap and whirl dangerously from his fingertips. Harry's eyes were glowing a burning white... glowing... Everyone in the room could feel the power dammed up behind those eyes.  
  
"Not to get so worked up over a little accident, Potter," Jennor sneered.  
  
"That was no accident and you know it!" Harry snarled. "You are constantly causing trouble. Why don't you just bugger off and leave the rest of us alone! It's annoying even the teachers, and that's really saying something!"  
  
" I DON'T TAKE THAT KIND OF CRAP FROM A SNOT-NOSED BEGINNOR LIKE YOU! I can take you on any day!" growled Jennor.  
  
"That's not a good move, Jennor," a cool voice spoke up. Out of thin air a black swathed figure appeared behind Harry. For a moment Jennor seemed to be taken aback by the new comer. Ron recognized it as the voice of the person that was with Harry on the Express.  
  
"GET OUT, JENNOR!" Harry spat coldly. Jennor raised his wand.  
  
"WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME, POTTER? YOU AND WHAT ARMY!"   
  
Even those down in the cellars of the castle could hear the thunder echo from the owlry tower...  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
Please please Review, It will only take just a few... Arrgghhhh.... I'm begging in rhyme. *I hate it when that happens* 


End file.
